Clases de d, cycy, música y algo mas
by FaSCeN
Summary: Nuestro protas terminan la prepa, entran a la uni y tratan de descubrir quienes son en realidad!     Advertencias:AU,Romance y algo de Yaoi...  TxT,SxS,SxS yFxK
1. Prologo

Era un día… tranquilo.

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo azul que estaba despejado y las nubes lucían aborregadas, esponjosas como algodones de azúcar. Los pájaros trinaban dulces melodías. El aire olía a flores y la brisa era refrescante. Sin duda un excelente día sábado.

-¡Aaaah!-

Bueeeno… tal vez no para todos.

El escándalo provenía de una casa con techo a "dos aguas" y tejas color ladrillo. Eran los gritos de un niño de no más de 17 años y gracias a la fortaleza de sus pulmones se oyeron a varias cuadras de distancia.

-Cálmate, no es para tanto- decía con voz estridente una muchacha para hacerse escuchar sobre los alaridos de su primo.

-¡No! ¡No pienso callarme! Esto es… ESPANTOSO- añadió con la voz aguda, la cara roja y estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Un joven ojiverde observaba con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente tratando de contener la risa, en el fondo sentía algo de lastima por el muchacho.

-Trata de relajarte- intervino el ojiverde mientras se colocaba en medio de su hermana y primo al ver que el segundo amenazaba con aventarle una plancha a la cabeza de su gemela.

El niño lo miro sorprendido, para después dejar que el reproche se reflejara en las amatistas que tenía por ojos. Le pedían calma, paciencia, que se relajara que no era para tanto… claro ¡qué fácil es decirlo!

En un extremo de la habitación una niña de cabello largo y purpúreo admiraba la escena con una disimulada sonrisa mientras arreglaba unas luces y reflectores en el "estudio" improvisado. Si su hermano la veía aguantándose la risa… pero no importaba era divertido.

-Sólo quiero saber…- recrimino el muchacho rechinando los dientes y apretando los puños para contener su creciente ira -… ¿Por qué tengo que usar este vestido?-sujeto la falda y la soltó con frustración.

-Ya te lo explique unas 20 veces… numero uno; mi modelo se enfermo, segunda; el fotógrafo tuvo unos problemas con su trabajo anterior y no pudo venir y tercero… ¡te ves ESTUPENDO! De verdad a ti te luce mucho mejor que a la flacucha esa… ¿No crees Subaru?- concluyo circunspecta la gemela del aludido, la cual sostenía su barbilla con una mano e inclinaba la cabeza para captar el ángulo del oji-amatista. Subaru prefirió callar ante la gélida y amenazante mirada de su primo Opina… opina… sólo lo se encogió de hombros y camino hacia a la esquina donde la otra oji-amatista ajustaba el tirapié de la cámara aunque lo admitió para sus adentros su primito se veía muy bien.

–Hokuto-chan déjalo ya- después su hermana estallo en carcajadas.

El amatista respiro hondo, lo mantuvo unos segundos y exhalo con calma. No podía ser tan malo pero qué diablos, era PESIMO. Es… ¿Qué a caso no basta con soportar las miradas de las chicas de la escuela que; uno: lo admiraban embobadas o segundo; con envidia y odio latente? O peor… de los muchachos. Además que tal si se le ocurría a alguien pasar a su casa como lo podría hacer Keiichi al fin y al cabo era sábado al medio día o peor Sakura que no iría sola seguramente llegaría con Shaouran y/o su fastidioso hermano mayor.

En todo caso el vestido era un bonito diseño. En color blanco inmaculado, el escote era tipo "barco" con manga corta, plisado en la zona del busto, un listón morado decoraba el frente (el cual Hokuto había rellenado… jamás usaría ropa interior de mujer eso ella lo sabía a la perfección) ajustándose en la cintura; falda en línea "A" a mitad de muslo, la tela era ligera y fresca. Definitivamente lindo y sobrio (algo raro en Hokuto… ¬¬) pero ¡no en ÉL!

Tomo aire una última vez antes de ir al "set" improvisado en el tercer piso de su hogar. Vio como a su hermana se le iluminaba el rostro al verlo con semejante "modelito", sonreía sinceramente. A su hermana le sentaría mejor usar esa ropa.

-Tranquilo Kamui-chan- la voz de su hermana sonaba sincera, tranquilizadora. Distraídamente arreglo las extensiones de cabello que usaba en ese momento Kamui haciéndolo lucir más femenino que nunca.

–Te ves bien de verdad. Si te vieran los de la prepa….-

-Ni lo menciones…- interrumpió el pelinegro con las mejillas encendidas y negando fervientemente con la cabeza. Su gemela ahogo una risa al verlo de esa forma.

-… Tu no… por fa Tomoyo-

-De acuerdo- la chica dijo solemnemente con una mano alzada y la otra en el corazón. Acaricio la ahora larga melena falsa que le llegaba a la cintura de su gemelo; sujeta con un moño morado. Kamui agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota.

-Te pareces mucho a mamá y a la tía Tokiko- sonaba risueña, alegre y un poco melancólica.

-Tú también te pareces…-el sonrojo se volvió más evidente, y el tono cansino.

-No tanto como tú. Deprisa terminemos esto- salió disparada hacia el "estudio" con un tono tajante.

El oji-amatista suspiro agotado. Él sabía que apenas era el comienzo de su día.

Notas del Autor: Se preguntaran ¿que diablos es D,CYC,? Ah pues es Diseño, corte y confeccion... n.n

Hola chicas este es primer fic crossover con CCS asi ke por fa si lo encuentran o leen dejen un reviewcon critica constructiva, o lo ke sea ke kieran decir... se los agradesco y espero ke al menos les arrenken una sonrisa.. n.n


	2. Vestidos y algo más

Notas de la autora: Hi! Hola chicas..[ que leen esto ] este es el cap 2. Bueno sin mas las dejo leer.

Kamui estaba sentado en el barandal del balcón de la terraza. Aun llevaba puesto el vestido blanco para la sesión fotográfica de su prima (a pesar de que su turno ya había terminado.) Mecía las piernas mirando detenidamente los zapatos que usaba; él calzaba de un numero chico para ser hombre pero la modelo era enorme, seguramente no le quedarían a semejante monstruo de 1.75 (él tuvo que usar los de Tomoyo) Divagaba, rezaba e imploraba al destino que no se le ocurriera a alguno de sus amigos o de su hermana llegar de visita.

Volvió la vista hacia dentro de la casa ahora era el turno de Subaru para las fotos quien estaba vistiendo un traje blanco de saco y pantalones rectos con detalles en azul cielo. Tomoyo le daba las indicaciones de la misma manera que lo había hecho con él. Entusiasmada y relajada. Hokuto observaba detrás de la fotógrafa indicándole algunos ángulos y perspectivas que deseaba destacar.

El viento revolvió las extensiones de cabello golpeándolo en la cara. Aparto los mechones de su rostro molesto, miro de nuevo el suceso dentro de la casa pero Hokuto ya no estaba ahí. Dejo escapar un suspiro, las cosas no pueden ponerse peor…

Si como no.

-¡Waaaaa! – grito alguien de voz aguda desde la entrada de la habitación. Corrió por el "estudio" saltando cual gacela un reflector. Kamui apenas pudo bajarse del barandal y evitar que la energética castaña lo tirara al vacio al abrazarlo. La chica no paro de gritar al soltarlo y hacerlo dar la típica "vuelta de evaluación".

-¡Wooow! Te ves ¡estupendamente! ¡Bellísimo! –

-Sakura-chan no le digas eso a mi querido hermano pero…. ¡cómo evitarlo! ¿Verdad? – Tomoyo apago las luces y salió a reunirse con los otros dos.

-¡Siiiiii!- gritaron al unísono las muchachas agarrándose de las manos, los ojos destellando y las mejillas sonrojadas ante la "angelical" visión, llamando así a las fotos del amatista. [n/a: ya saben quien fue U¬¬]

Subaru suspiro cansado y aliviado por terminar la sesión fotográfica aunque Kamui aun le faltaba un cambio lo que significaba una batalla campal. Kamui bufaba desesperado pensaba 'un vestido mas… sólo un vestido mas y ya' en tanto las mujeres seguían emocionadas. Sakura se sentía así ya que ella era víctima de Tomoyo y sus diseños junto con Shaouran y era bueno tener que ver a alguien más pasando por lo mismo pero no por ser mala onda si no porque sabía cómo se sentía Tomoyo o su papá al verla con esos lindo trajes.

Hokuto reapareció con una jarra de naranjada y galletas caseras. Kamui se sentó junto a Subaru en la mesita de la terraza, Hokuto sirvió los vasos mientras que Tomoyo y Sakura aun conversaban en el barandal disfrutando de la vista del parque. La ojiverde gemela se llevo tres vasos consigo y comenzó a platicar con las otras dos jóvenes. Kamui bebía distraído y Subaru ojeaba una revista.

Inesperadamente Kamui se levanto de la mesa, salió de la terraza y fue a cambiarse la ropa. No soportaba vestirse de mujer; no era una mujer… todo sería más fácil si fuera mujer… ¡naaah!

Encontró el segundo cambio de ropa. Otro vestido pero este era largo, de tirantes delgadísimos, con atados en la espalda, en seda y color lavanda oscuro. Enarco las cejas. Hokuto estaba parada en la puerta observándolo.

-¿Te gusta?- Kamui brinco al oír la voz detrás de él. No podía negarlo era muy bello ese vestido.

-Si… y creo que Tomoyo debería ser quien lo modelara.- contesto sincero y algo soñador. La imagen de ver a su hermana con ese vestido era divina. –Yo podría usar la cámara. –

-Lo sé… pero eres mejor modelo que fotógrafo.- dijo sonriendo con una dulce mirada.

Sentía que Kamui estaba distante pero no entendía la razón. El muchacho tenía buenas calificaciones, se llevaba bien con sus maestros y compañeros, su mamá casi no estaba en casa debido al trabajo pero cuando estaba los tres (Tomoyo, Kamui y Touru) lo aprovechaban al máximo además Tokiko su tía vivía con ellos portándose como una mamá para sus primos, a veces se metían o más bien los metían en problemas algunos compañeros y compañeras los envidiaban por su belleza… patrañas.

Puso una mano en el hombro del menudo pelinegro para mostrarle su apoyo. Kamui levanto la vista mirándola confundido. Su prima le regresó la mirada (No era la única tanto Tomoyo como Subaru sospechaban que algo le pasaba sin embargo no se sentían capaces de sacar el tema) Kamui le sonrió a la gritona ojiverde y entro al baño.

Kamui puso el pestillo a la puerta, recargo la espalda en la puerta y se dejo caer. Debía tranquilizarse nadie debía enterarse ya lo solucionaría. Se cambio la ropa aunque no fue fácil. Una vez afuera se llevo otra sorpresa como si el suplir a una modelo no bastara el destino se burlaba fuerte en su cara.

-¡Kawaiiiiiiii!-

-¡Ay no!- grito el oji-amatista al sentir el fuerte abrazo de un alto chico de cabello rubio dorado. La energía del abrazo del muchacho le oprimía las costillas.

-Kamui-kun luces…- el amatista le puso una mano en la boca para callarlo.

-No quiero que lo digas- advirtió mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. –Tengo bastante con Sakura y Tomoyo para que tú también vengas a gritar como una niñita de secundaria. ¿Entiendes Keiichi?

El super genki corredor asintió lentamente. Se rasco la cabeza, desconcertado. Decidió mejor no hacer comentarios si Kamui se enojaba era de cuidado. El pelinegro quito la mano de la boca de Keiichi, exhalo y fue a terminar su viacrucis.

Diez minutos después Kamui bajaba las escaleras que lo llevaban a su cuarto. Estaba harto de las extensiones, vestido y _'flats' _ era hora de volver a los jeans, '_converse_' y playeras oscuras. Estaba bajándose el cierre del vestido cuando el bendito timbre sonó de nuevo. Bufo en frustración.

-Tía Tokiko… de seguro…- su tía tenía la mala maña de ser olvidadiza sobretodo con sus llaves, no existía día en que no pasara. Subió de nuevo la bragueta. Bajo las escaleras. El timbre seguía sonando. Tokiko estaba de buen humor… igual que siempre.

-Toda la vida es lo mismo… ¿Por qué siempre olvidas tus llaves es algo que no compren…- se quedo sin habla al ver a las tres personas al otro lado.

-¡Hola Tomoyo!- saludo el castaño con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. –Supongo que Sakura está aquí ¿no?- ¡Shaouran no lo reconoció! Para evitar una mayor vergüenza se limitó a asentir torpemente y la sangre aglomerándose en sus tersas mejillas.

-¡Guao! Traes puesto un vestido… te sienta muy bien.- (No, no, noooo) atrás de Shaouran venia Touya con su cara típica de mal humor por estar cerca del 'mocoso' la cual se suavizo un poco al ver a "Tomoyo". A pesar de ser algo gruñón Kamui admitía que el chico trataba de cuidar sus modales, no muy seguido pero que se iba a hacer.

"Tomoyo" asintió sonriendo de la forma más natural posible.

-¿Tomoyo?- un muchacho alto y con pequeñas gafas asomaba la cabeza detrás de Touya. (Perfecto… ¡lo que me faltaba!) -¡Qué bonita estás!- el muchacho sonrió de forma gentil haciendo que Kamui sólo se sonrojara mas. Shaouran asintió ante los comentarios sonriendo mucho. Kamui presentía que tal vez le estaban jugando una broma… pero al parecer era cierto no lo reconocieron.

-Y… ¿Dónde están todos?- inquirió el menor de los muchachos al entrar a la casa y no ver a nadie en la sala.

-Estamos arriba… cosa de Hokuto- Kamui imito lo mejor que pudo la voz de su hermana.

-Ah. Subamos entonces.- El amatista señalo las escaleras con gesto amable. El cuarteto subió las escaleras al llegar al primer rellano Kamui intento escabullirse en su cuarto pero Shaouran no se lo permitió por estar platicando con "Tomoyo".

El pelinegro sudaba frio y reía nervioso. Las risas de Keiichi, Sakura, Tomoyo y Subaru sonaban más audibles, en tanto los gritos de Hokuto hacían eco en las paredes. Tomo aire y abrió la puerta que llevaba a la terraza, los chicos fuera del cuarto observaban con la quijada desencajada. Tomoyo estaba sentada en la mesa del balcón junto a Sakura riendo pero no… "Tomoyo" les había abierto la puerta, estaba detrás de ellos…. ¿no? La autentica Tomoyo volvió la vista y saludo a los recién llegados con la mano.

Tres cabezas pasaban de Tomoyo a "Tomoyo". Los gemelos ojiverdes, la castaña y el rubio miraban expectantes, mientras que Tomoyo ladeaba la cabeza confundida y Kamui se parecía a un tomate con cabello largo. Por fin el trigueño de gafas lo comprendió… no había sido "Tomoyo" si no Kamui quien abrió la puerta y no lo reconocieron. Shaouran agacho la cabeza apenado, Touya sólo se rasco la cabeza y camino hacia el balcón al entender el enredo.

Kamui no dijo nada, se moría de la pena. Echó a correr antes de que alguien fuera capaz de hablar. Al bajar las escaleras casi se cae por culpa del molesto vestido. Entró en su cuarto y puso el seguro. Jadeaba, por poco lloraba al aventarse a su cama y enterrar la cara en las almohadas y olia el aroma del suavizante de ropa.

¡Qué vergüenza! Ni siquiera sus amigos lo reconocieron… eso en parte no era tan malo por si algún día esas fotos salían a la luz. Suspiro cansado.

Se levanto de la cama. Abrió el closet y busco ropa para cambiarse. Escucho pasos afuera de su cuarto, seguramente Tomoyo, tocaron pero no hizo caso estaba molesto y avergonzado; más que nada lo primero… (Es el colmo ni porque somos amigos desde la secundaria)… otro toquido, lo paso por alto de nuevo.

-Kamui… abre por favor- el aludido bufo. –Por favor- Kamui se mordió el labio ante el tono de voz usado.

Fuuma estaba parado en la puerta con cara de verdadero arrepentimiento y pena '¿Cómo diablos no?' Pensaba Kamui; el oji- ámbar sonreía a modo de disculpa. Kamui entrecerró los ojos con largas pestañas haciéndose a un lado para dejar al moreno pasar.

-Lo sien…-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- el amatista uso su tono tajante, frio y porque no grosero. Fuuma dio un respingo ante ese tonito. Fuuma desvió la mirada. El niño estaba muy enojado y con razón… eran amigos desde la secundaria y no lo reconoció.

Kamui suspiro derrotado, no tenia porque enojarse con el basquetbolista.

-Sirve de algo y ayúdame- el moreno alzo la vista en el momento que el menudo pelinegro hacia a un lado el cabello, descubriendo la nívea piel de su espaldita y un tirante caía por su hombro. Fuuma paso saliva.

–Creo que le hice un nudo al moño- giro el rostro hacia Fuuma que seguía parado en la puerta.

-¿Y bien… me vas a ayudar o vas a seguir ahí parado y con cara de tonto? – el niño le saco la lengua. Fuuma meneo la cabeza, se acerco al pelinegro, vio el nudo en la parte baja del vestido. El menor sostenía las extensiones para que no le estorbaran a Fuuma. Kamui ahogo una risita al sentir la punta de los dedos de Fuuma en su piel y Fuuma se mordía el labio. Jalo el listón de los amarres desequilibrando a Kamui. Grave error.

El trigueño aspiro el aroma del cabello de Kamui, sintió el calor de su cuerpo y empezó a temblar. Kamui recargo su cabeza en hombro del más alto y la respiración contra su cuello le daba cosquillas.

Al fin termino de desanudar el odioso moño. Kamui sostuvo el vestido para que no cayera.

-Gracias- susurro tierno el pelinegro al quitarse las extensiones y dejar caer el vestido. Fuuma asintió y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para no ver al niño cambiarse. Cinco minutos después ambos subían a la terraza charlando como de costumbre.

Touya asesinaba con los ojos a Shaouran que platicaba con su hermanita y Tomoyo de forma alegre, Hokuto intervenía de vez en vez robándoles una carcajada a los adolescentes. Keiichi conversaba con Subaru.

-Ah vaya hasta que vuelven… ¿Qué estaban haciendo eh? Cositas sucias… - Hokuto comento avanzando a hacia ellos son mirada traviesa. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-¡Nooooo!- grito molesto el amatista. –Me ayudo a quitarme ese molesto vestido- Fuuma asintió con la cabeza agachada.

-Huuum… más les vale…- concluyo la oji-verde inquisitorialmente pero sin dejar de sonar juguetona y con un guiño.

El celular de Touya empezó a sonar, reviso la pantalla y lo volvió a guardar como en los últimos 10 minutos pero ese infernal aparato y quien lo llamaba no se detendría tan fácilmente. Refunfuñando contesto la llamda.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Nakuru? – trataba de no rechinar los dientes.

-Tan lindo como siempre… pues veras Yuki y yo planeamos ir mañana a la playa y luego a una pista de hielo… ¡Siiii! Una pista en plena primavera… entonces sé, sabemos que estás en casa de Tomoyo y que probablemente todos los demás están ahí también… así que ¡están invitados! Y más te vale que les avises…-

-Seeee…. Yo les di…-

-Y si por si no les dices Hokuto-chan lo hara.- con esa advertencia la loca castaña colgó el teléfono. Genial… ahora pasaría su fin de semana con el monstruito, el mocoso, Keiichi y su eterna energía, Hokuto con sus bromas y gritos, Subaru y su timidez, Kamui y sus arranques de bipolar, Fuuma y Tomoyo… eran bastante normales dentro de lo que cabía…

Definitivamente… MATARIA A NAKURU.

N/A: y... ¿que les parecio? bueno como se habran dado cuenta empezamos con el YAOI [seeeeee] pero ntp muchachas en el prox cap ya veran ke pasa ñ.ñ

ojala y se hayan reido... y ps por aki nos vemos...

cuidense!


	3. Bloqueador y patines!

El despertador sonó temprano en la mañana… demasiado temprano para cierto pelinegro de ojos chocolate. Saco la mano por debajo de la montaña de sabanas para apagar el condenado aparato que interrumpió su sagrado ritual. Asomo la cabeza y vio el polvo arremolinándose a la tenue luz que pasaba por la cortina. Suspiro cansino, desperezándose y bostezando.

Se quedo un rato tumbado en la cama antes de salir definitivamente de ella. Era mejor que se levantara y despertara a su 'monstruo' si no llegarían tarde para variar. Se levanto, entro al baño para comenzar a cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara, una vez aseado se cambio la pijama por unos jeans y playera. Tomo la maletita que estaba junto a la puerta y que había preparado la noche anterior.

Salió al pasillo. La puerta de enfrente seguía cerrada y el 'monstruo' que dormía en esos dominios roncaba de manera profunda cual dragón de cuento de hadas. Una sonrisa malvada se formo en su boca…

-¡Waaa! Es tardísimo…. ¡niisan! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – la castaña ojiverde gritaba como loca yendo y viniendo, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, metiendo ropa a una mochila revisando que no faltara nada esencial para un día en la playa. El pelinegro tomaba café, leía el periódico y trataba de no soltar la carcajada de su vida al recordar su travesura matinal y que su hermanita ignoraba.

-¿Ya están listos?- una alocada pelinegra de ojos esmeralda con su gritona y alegre voz. Hokuto como buena amante de la moda vestía de forma apropiada bueno… las alas de mariposa en su vestido en tonos lila y sombrero… no eran algo que hiciera juego.

Una chica de ojos amatista sonreía con una gota en la cabeza, el gemelo de está bostezaba en tanto un pelinegro ojiverde con la ayuda de un alto oji ámbar metían cosas en la cajuela de la camioneta roja que poseían los hermanos Sumeragi.

Una castaña de cabello largo hasta la cadera sonreía mientras abrazaba a un joven de gafas y cabello blanco que al igual sonreía.

-¿Dónde está Keiichi-kun? – la castaña de cabello largo preguntaba tapándose el sol con una mano imitando a un vigilante en altamar.

-No podía venir porque tenía una cita…- el oji-amatista amigo del rubio respondió sentándose en el cofre de la camioneta y mirando de forma suspicaz a la castaña. Uno de los presentes agradecía el compromiso previo del super-genki rubio. La castaña enarco ambas cejas… ¿Keiichi tenía una cita? Al final se encogió de hombros.

El peli-blanco observaba su reloj….

5…4…3…2…1

Un auto verde oscuro se estaciono con el rechinar de llantas y el olor de caucho quemado. El conductor apretaba la mandíbula, su alegre acompañante del lado del copiloto asomaba medio cuerpo saludando con la mano a los presentes.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ya era hora!- Tomoyo saludo a su amiga al acercarse al auto y abrir la puerta de ésta. La peli-castaña se rasco la cabeza sonriendo avergonzada. Shaouran salió de la parte trasera del coche. El conejo de la nieve río por lo bajo al ver la exasperación en el rostro de su amigo que retorcía el volante y probablemente lo arrancaría de la dirección.

-Bueno no creo que haya necesidad de llevar tres autos…. Así que porque no mejor nosotros nos llevamos a los muchachos y ustedes tres se van con Touya- Hokuto dijo señalándolos con la mano. Nakuru aplaudió, Yukito se acomodo sus gafas mientras que los preparatorianos se encogían de hombros.

Una vez acomodados en los autos por supuesto luego de que Touya amenazara a Shaouran con la mirada en señal de 'I'm watching you' se encaminaron a la playa. La camioneta roja guiaba la expedición en el auto verde la castaña de ojos cafés parloteaba en tanto el pelinegro entrecerraba los ojos para tratar de ver vía rayos x en el polarizado de los vidrios de la 4x4.

-En primera no creo que puedas ver nada, en segunda seguramente los que están sentados en la última fila son Fuuma y Kamui… además Tomoyo estará conversando con ellos.- la tranquila voz del alvino a su lado no lo calmaría tan rápido… no señor…. El 'mocoso' estaría todo el día con su hermana usando solamente el traje de baño... ¡Aaargh! Ah… pero ya vería la sorpresita que tenía preparada…

En esos momentos dentro de la camioneta roja, efectivamente, tal cual lo había dicho Tomoyo, Shaouran y Sakura conversaban sentados en la fila de en medio sobre la última semana de clases, la graduación, y la universidad. Hokuto estaba sentada de lado y platicaba con su hermano sobre el servicio social que iniciarían desde las vacaciones y juntar horas. Kamui en la parte trasera se le cerraban los párpados, apenas y oía como su gemela los involucraba a él y al guapo oji-miel sentado junto en la plática.

La pequeña caravana siguió su rumbo tranquilo hasta la playa. Las chicas bajaron y como cualquier alegre adolescente corrieron hacia el agua encabezadas por Nakuru. Touya rechinaba los dientes al acomodarse los lentes de sol, Yukito sacaba una maletita y una mochila de la cajuela, Kamui Fuuma y Subaru junto con Shaouran bajan también las mochilas, una enoooorme hielera, algunas otras cosas necesarias y una que otra extravagancia para un día de playa.

Las muchachas daban saltitos a causa de lo caliente de la arena. La brisa fresca y salina llenaba sus pulmones. Los muchachos se decidieron por un lugar e instalaron todo.

-Bien a ¡NADAR!- grito la alegre pelinegra ojiverde al sacarse el vestido con alas de mariposa, el sombrero y quedar en un 'trikini' lila con flores en tonos oscuros y lanzándose al mar. Su gemelo sudaba la gota gorda… Hokuto no era muy buena nadando. Tomoyo hizo lo propio quitándose el short y playeras que usaba, su traje de baño era entero en color negro y la espalda descubierta, Kamui entrecerró los ojos, junto a él Fuuma ahogo una risa y otro chico también rechinaba los dientes. Sakura se quito los jeans y camisa, Touya sonrió malicioso, sakura se teñía de rojo carmín al develar un traje rosa de pantalones y holanes de los años 40's, Shaouran se mordió la lengua, Kamui, Subaru, Yukito y Fuuma silbaban como quien no quiere la cosa.

Nakuru lucía un traje de baño rojo a dos piezas, entrecerraba los ojos y meneaba la cabeza. Touya traspaso la línea. Shaouran tomo el brazo de su novia y le sonrió, la tomo de la mano y la llevo al mar… Touya puso los ojos en blanco, en cuanto se quito la playera sintió ojos clavados en su ancha espalda…. Y apenas empezaba.

Kamui se sentó bajo la sombra de la sombrilla encima de una toalla, se quito los tenis, y jeans pero no sabía si quitarse la playera o no… eso siempre la daba pena incluso en la escuela a la hora de E.F. además su cuerpo no se parecía en nada, absolutamente, en nada al de los otros 4. Observaba disimuladamente a Yukito y Touya que jugaban son una balón, a Subaru que ya estaba en al agua ayudando a su alocada hermana la cual fue revolcada por una enorme ola y Fuuma que estaba sentado junto a él…

-¿Qué tienes eh?- Fuuma miraba preocupado al oji-amatista.

-¿Qué que tengo…? Um… ¿Déjame ver?... ¡ah! Tengo 17 años y me veo de 15, a duras penas alcanzo los 1.70 m y… soy muy delgado ¿Por qué? Digo soy un chico no una niña…- hizo un puchero, subió las rodillas al pecho y recargo la barbilla en ellas.

Fuuma se desconcertó un segundo, luego analizo las palabras del niño con lo que él veía… y ps… era verdad. Kamui era bastante esbelto como las mujeres de su familia, su espalda ligeramente más ancha que la de Tomoyo, su cintura igual de estrecha que la de su gemela, las piernas del amatista eran curvilíneas… nada que ver con su propio cuerpo que era ancho, bien definido… varonil en pocas palabras.

-Fuuma… ¡quiero crecer!- reprocho el menor mirando la horizonte. Fuuma se rio… aunque por dentro pensaba que eso sería una lástima… Kamui perdería parte de su encanto.

-Ya, mejor juguemos con ellos. Se ve que se están divirtiendo- el alto ojimiel se levantó ofreciéndole la mano al amatista y señalando a los 8 jóvenes que jugaban.

El oji-amatista asintió, aceptando la mano que le era ofrecida.

Hokuto estaba sobre los hombros de su hermano, Nakuru con Yukito, Sakura con Shaouran; después de que este no soportara el peso de Tomoyo. Touya estaba por levantar a Tomoyo cuando el gemelo de la chica entraba en el agua.

-Yo quiero intentar con Tomoyo.- Kamui chapoteo en el agua hasta llegar a su hermana.

-No creo que me aguantes Kamui, pesamos lo mismo.- el gemelo de la niña ladeo la cabeza tocándose los labios con un dedo y cavilando bien la situación.

-Sólo deja que lo intente.- Fuuma se acerco por detrás del menor. Tomoyo asintió anta la reconfortante sonrisa del oji-miel.

-De acuerdo- accedió la menuda oji-amatista.

Tras unos 5 vanos intentos de cargar a su gemela Kamui tuvo que emparejarse con Fuuma y Tomoyo con Touya.

Hokuto y Subaru fueron descalificados en la primera ronda cuando una ola los revolcó hasta la orilla. Sakura y Shaouran perdieron contra Nakuru a pesar de la ayuda defensiva de Tomoyo. Solo quedaban Nakuru, Kamui y Tomoyo. El conejo de la nieve y su novia fueron vencidos por la unión de los gemelos amatista.

A lo último ninguno pudo derribarse así que sus 'caballos' los arrojaron al agua. Así pasaron la mañana; jugando voleibol, una competencia de natación que increíblemente y para coraje de Touya gano Shaouran también disfrutaron de la comilona que Hokuto y Nakuru les prepararon todo lleno de calorías y azúcar.

-Bueno muchachos es hora de irnos aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- La oji-verde pelinegra recordó a los chicos mientras tomaba su 'maletita' y se dirigía a las regaderas. Las demás muchas la siguieron en tanto los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Una hora después los muchachos habían vuelto a ocupar sus lugares en los autos. Listos para llegar la pista de hielo. 45 minutos después y tres vueltas en círculo sin hallar estacionamiento gracias las pobres indicaciones de Nakuru entraron al recinto.

No había tanta gente como el animado Touya predijo.

-Tú y tus pretextos Onii-san. ¿Ves? Todo está muy bien.- la peli castaña ojiverde se ponía una sudadera y ayudaba a Shaouran a ponerse la chamarra y miraba divertida a su hermano mayor.

-Hum- Touya entrecerró los ojos jalando el cierre de golpe.

-Vamos… vamos…- Kamui tomaba del brazo a su hermana y la llevaba a la pista. Tomoyo se dejo llevar por su hermanito. Subaru y Hokuto los siguieron.

10 minutos después los diez adolescentes entraron al ring de hielo. Sakura se deslizaba de forma grácil y ágil, Shaouran la seguía de cerca… de hecho la chica lo tomaba de la mano para evitar que cayera por enésima vez. Subaru enseñaba a su hermana a dar la vuelta de lado al estilo los patinadores de los juegos olímpicos. Kamui y Tomoyo patinaban tranquilamente conversando. Nakuru daba vueltas como loca, gritando y carcajeándose mientras Yukito la seguía de cerca por si llegaba a resbalar los que no tenían tanta agilidad y destreza eran Fuuma y Touya que desde que pusieron un pie en la pista se cayeron de espaldas, se golpearon en la cabeza y la ropa se les había mojado.

-¿Mal día muchachos?- una voz divertida y grave les hablo por detrás.

-Profe… ¿Qué hace por aquí?- Fuuma se hizo a un lado para dejar que el hombre se sentará en la banca.

-Bueno… ¿ves a las chicas de allá? – el trigueño asintió. –Pues las estoy acompañando. La de pelo entre castaño y negro es mi hermana, las otras tres son sus amigas.

-Aaaah…- los otros dos pelinegros observaban a las muchachas patinar, una de ellas trastabillo y se llevo a los otras tres en chuza cuando Nakuru la rozo y la hizo perder el equilibrio.

-Aaaah. Será mejor que vaya…- el trigueño profesor con gafas redondeadas.

-Seishirou-san… - Subaru salía de la pista y se topaba de frente con el joven profesor.

-Hola Subaru-kun ¿Cómo estás?- el chico ojiverde asintió y devolvió la pregunta. –Yo bien, aquí cuidando a mi hermanita… jajaja- el profesor quito los protectores de los patines y entro a la pista, se despidió de los muchachos.

-¿Lo conoces Subaru?- Touya sirvió un poco de té al recién llegado.

-Sipi… da clases en mi escuela, y además es mi tutor. – tomo la taza y dio un largo sorbo.

-Oh…- Fuuma miraba el lugar donde el maestro ayudaba su hermana y amigas a ponerse de pie, las chicas se reían y parecía que le contaban como había sucedido.

-Y le gusta….- el ojiverde escupió. Su hermanita gemela estaba entrando a la zona de descanso.

-Hokuto-chan… no malinterpretes… el 'admirar' y el 'gustar' No son lo mismo- el ojiverde limpio la mesa con una servilleta y un tono rosado invadía sus mejillas. Los otros dos pelinegros ahogaban su risa.

-Oigan ustedes dos ¿Qué no piensan salir de ahí y divertirse?- los gemelos amatista recargaban su peso en la barricada y miraban de forma acusadora a Fuuma y Touya que sólo habían patinado unos diez minutos y 8 caídas.

-No, no sabemos patinar… al menos no en hielo.- los chicos contestaron al unísono.

-¡Vamos!- la gemela amatista entró y jalo a los muchachos de las mangas de forma juguetona e impaciente. Los chicos suspiraron derrotados.

Tomoyo los llevo a la pista. Kamui se acerco a la entrada, le tendió la mano a su amigo. Fuuma se la dio mientras el niño sonreía tiernamente. Tomoyo tomo la mano de Touya. El oji-chocolate se sintió nervioso pero la acepto.

La verdad debía ser admitida ninguno de los dos jóvenes era bueno en el hielo. Fuuma había derribado a Kamui unas 10 veces, en ocho lo había aplastado; Touya se le cerraba a Tomoyo pegándola contra la barrera, la tiro dos veces y la hizo chocar contra la alocada Nakuru, para colmo todo había quedado grabado en video por Hokuto, Sakura, Nakuru, Yukito y Subaru les daban animo, Shaouran trataba de no reír.

Los gemelos admitieron la derrota y llevaron a ambos muchachos a la zona de descanso. Tomaron un poco de cocoa caliente. –No sé ustedes pero a pesar de todo… fue un buen día-

Los amatistas, se quejaron en voz baja y los pelinegros se tallaron el coxis. Claro un día grandioso… pero si confuso, Touya se miraba la mano izquierda, la mano que la menuda amatista había tomado, la sensación de cosquilleo no desaparecía, Fuuma miraba de reojo a Kamui sonriendo.

Abandonaron la pista completamente exhaustos.

-¡Hasta mañana Subaru-kuuun!- el joven maestro se despidió con la mano, el oji-verde le regreso el gesto.

-Uy, Subaru…-

-Ya, ya entra al auto.- el gemelo se tiño de rojo y prácticamente la introducía al auto.

Siiiiiii, definitivamente un buen día.

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno he aki el capi perdón si kedo algo apresurado el final pero ps ahí está. Komo se habrán dado cuenta nuestros conflictos amorosos apenitas comienzan. Además kienes son las chikas ke akompañaba Seishirou, y ke mas pasara kn Kamui, kual es su secreto... um esto y más en capis próximos muahahaha!


End file.
